User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/See What Hides
Berty drives hazardly through town in his news van, causing stacks of newspapers to fly out the back. He enters the office building for The Daily Acorn and walks up to Runner in his alter ego, a news reporter with a hat and thick glasses. Berty holds up a paper and asks him where the photo for the lead story is, but Runner shrugs his shoulders. (Holds that... Since Berty asks him about it, why not ask if he rlly is?) Berty looks around the office for a photographer to accompany Runner. Stevie heads out down the elevator, Hoggie unknowingly replaces a full bottle of water in the water cooler with a near-empty one, and Schooly looks through the lens on his camera with great interest. Finding his man, Berty sends Hoggie and a skeptical Runner out to get the scoop. Runner and Hoggie arrive at the grand opening of a supermarket, where Waffles hangs a banner and Maker makes balloon hats for Sanna and Feety and a balloon sword for Rolf. Hoggie tries to take a photo of this, but he ends up photographing himself. Inside the store, Hoggie uses a flashbulb to take a photo of Nuthead, Ozzy, and Tinky, who work as clerks. The smoke from the flashbulb sets off the sprinkler system, which shorts out the automatic doors. Outside, Hoggie drops a flashbulb and, upon picking it up, accidentally gets behind a nut machine, turns the crank, and releases nuts. Nuthead sees this and tries to run outside, but he slams into the malfunctioned automatic doors, whimpering in sadness at his lost treat. Meanwhile, Maker, on his unicycle, rides over the nuts and begins losing his balance. As the nuts fly out from under his wheel, gunshot sounds are produced, getting Runner's attention. He runs to a phone booth to change out of his street clothes, but Feety is inside making a call. Maker makes it safely off the nuts, but Hoggie takes his photo, temporarily blinding him from the flash. This causes him to crash into Waffles's ladder, knocking off both Waffles and his tools. Waffles manages to use his teeth to grab onto the wire of the sign he hung up, while Maker has to start juggling some of Waffles's sharp tools. Runner sees a second phone booth and gets in to change, but he has to stop when he notices Chick is staring in at him. Runner sheepishly waves back at Chick, waiting for him to turn away. (Cool, Chick is not even making cats trying to eat him at all!) Maker ends up riding into an instant photo booth, where, through the four pictures that come out, we see that part of Maker's face was sliced off by Waffles's tools. The shaved piece of skin is in the shape of a roll of film and Hoggie, who dropped his film, accidentally picks it up and places it in his camera. Runner sees the top part of Waffles's mouth looks like it will break off, so he runs to the instant photo booth to change. He sees Maker's cut and mutilated body, so he instead runs into a nearby alley. As he begins undressing, Hoggie takes Runner's photo and walks back towards the parking lot. Runner is torn between whether to help Waffles or to stop Hoggie. He eventually rushes to Waffles's aid when the top part of his mouth breaks off and he hurtles toward the ground. Unfortunately, Runner isn't fast enough and Waffles splatters on the pavement. Runner sees a car pulling out of the parking lot and, assuming Hoggie is driving, rushes over to tear the top half of the car off. He sees, however, that Lola is actually the one driving and he ended up tearing her in half at the waist with her intestines connecting both halves of her body. He replaces the top of the car and uses his eye lasers to weld the car back together, but Lola ends up crashing. Runner looks over and sees the silhouette of a figure that looks like Hoggie approaching a photo development booth. He runs over and punches the figure, only to find that it is Sanna, her balloon hat resembling Hoggie's photographer's cap and a stick of French bread resembling Hoggie's camera. Dogert, the clerk in the booth, glares angrily at a sheepish Runner. Runner sees Hoggie walking back to The Daily Acorn building and rushes off to stop him. The supersonic speed he runs at tears the skin off Sanna's body and disintegrates Dogert's body in the backlash. He runs past the supermarket, where Tinky, Ozzy, and Nuthead have drowned in the rising water, shattering the glass windows. Hoggie begins taking random photos, including several of Runner which blinds him from the flash, causing him to run into a building which quickly collapses. Runner sees Hoggie has entered The Daily Acorn building, so he quickly runs up to the office, once more dressed as his alter ego. He finds he's too late as Hoggie gives Berty his camera, but luckily Berty only finds the scrap of Maker's flesh inside. Runner breathes a sigh of relief, but he accidentally freezes Stevie with his ice breath. He tries reheating Stevie with his laser eyes, but this only causes Stevie to break into numerous ice cubes. Later, in the darkroom, Berty develops Hoggie's photos, only to find that they are all poorly shot. He picks up Maker's flesh and decides to develop it. Just as the picture of Runner's identity is about to be revealed, Hoggie opens the door to the room, letting in light and overexposing the film. Moral: "A picture is worth a thousand words!" Category:Blog posts